


Miss him everyday

by Hotgitay



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Future Fic, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Other, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy talk about Flynn years into the future





	Miss him everyday

“Do you ever think about what could have happened?”Lucy asked her husband 

“What do you mean by that?”Wyatt asked her 

“If we saved Flynn do you think we may have been able to have gotten my sister back?”Lucy stated he sat down looking around at her 

“Anything is possible I will admit there have been times I’ve missed his commentary on situations he was funny and not a bad guy”Wyatt told her he yawned to hate Flynn but as he got older the more years he’s been married to Lucy he’s realized Flynn wasn’t a bad guy he didn’t hate him 

 

“I miss him everyday”Lucy admitted she cared about Flynn hell maybe she even liked him at one point 

Way back when she was single after splitting with Wyatt once jessica came back she found herself more drawn to Flynn and she was sort of developing a slight interest in him but she never explored it


End file.
